Nothing Can Save Me
by Saphrin M
Summary: Story 1 of 6! [[Vampires!]] Celeste has fallen into the hands of her once master, Vampiro, and Kane & Raven have to do something about it. RR! : )
1. The World is Hell

*Disclaimer* I do not own any characters from the WWE or WCW or themselves. I do own Celeste. That is all. Good day, and do not sue. : )

I remember when I first saw my master, I nearly fell from his beauty. Strange thing to describe a man as beautiful, but that he was, and is, to this day. It was Lady Sheffield's daughters opening ball into the ton and of course, everyone was there. And I, as Lady Sheffield's maid, was there, sitting quietly in the corner keeping to myself.

Everyone woman, married or not, young and old, looked upon him with lust in their eyes. I, for one, was included, but turned away quickly as he found myself in the corner.

I hated balls, and for a maid-in-waiting, I truly did not have a reason to be here, until Lady Sheffield quickly came to me. "Oh, dear, dear Jamie, I have someone you need to meet." I followed her immediately and came into the presence of _him_. 

"Lord Raven, this is Jamie, my lady-in-waiting."

Nice way to put it, I thought. "Hello, M'lord."

He smiled, taking my hand and pressed it to his lips. "How do you do?"

I think I felt each women's eyes burning a hole into my back. "Just fine, and yourself?"  
"Good, good…" He looked to Lady Sheffield. "We shall take a walk."  
"Of course, Lord Raven." Lady Sheffield bowed back and turned from us. He offered me his arm. "Jamie?"

Never at one point did I fall in love with Lord Raven, oh I fancied him, true, but I could never love him. He took me to the balcony.

"I have taken the liberty to add you as one of maids to my mansion in Calais in France. Lady Sheffield has said she has no need of two maids."

I swore a hard stone was in my throat as I swallowed. "I did not consent to such a thing."

"Ah, but my dear, you will. You are from there, are you not Celeste?"

I swore silently. He knew of my past and he even dared to speak my name. "Close, M'lord, close."

"Lady Celeste Marceau. I have heard of you, murderess."

"In self defense." I spoke quietly. "It's true, I had murdered my husband, the Comte of Bredeaux, and after that I fled to Cherbourg and I've ended up here. But you must know this?"

"That, I do. But you did not mention your lover… Ian was his name?"

"Do not speak that name in my presence!"

He chuckled quietly. "I told Lady Sheffield that I have an elderly grandmother, which I do, who needs your attention, which she does not. Will you stick to that story?"

"I don't have to go with you!"

He walked towards me and kissed my cheek. "But you will."

Damn the man, he was right.

Two weeks later, I was sitting in his chateau by the beach in Calais. I had barely spoken to him in that time, and when I did, he was in such a foul mood. It was odd. I talked to one of his maids, Molly. She was a very sweet, beautiful girl. And even if his chateau was by the beach, it was dark and damp all the days. And back to Molly… she was such a nice thing, but in love with Lord Raven.

As I talked to her, she did little things for him but he would never care. My master, he is hard to understand. Took me… oh… over a hundred years to understand him even a bit. And after my chat with Molly, I didn't speak to anyone for another two weeks.

One night, he called me up.

"Lady Celeste," he spoke to me kindly. "My brothers, Kane and Vampiro, have joined me for the time being. I wish for you to accompany Vampiro around the chateau."

I looked over to the one man by the window. He looked at the night sky and the other sat next to Raven, his face covered by a mask. The man by the window stepped close to me, and soon entered a patch of light where I saw it flash off the sharp blue eyes. I gasped; he was even more beautiful than my lord Raven.

"I welcome you here, Vampiro. You may call me Celeste." I offered him my hand and he did his best to try to make me faint. 

Before I left with Vampiro, Raven said to me, "Please fetch Molly, darling."

Strange, I thought, as I left out of the door., He had never called me darling, nor he had ever called upon Molly. Something was amiss, and I intended to find out. We went down to the servant's quarters and I knocked on Molly's door.

"Yes, Lady Celeste?"

"Raven wishes to see you."

Molly squeaked happily and closed the door quickly, following me back to Lord Raven's drawing room. "I have brought Molly, Lord Raven."

"Very good." He flashed an evil grin towards her. "You may take Vampiro now."

I looked towards Vampiro. I had a feeling that tonight would be quite… interesting. "This way, sir."

To this day, I could not remember, not on my life what truly happened. We walked and I showed him around, and after a short dinner, he turned to me, his hand caressing my cheek.

"You are a beautiful girl, Celeste."

"Thank you, my lord." I blushed and turned from him. I stood up from my chair and made my way to the window. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against his hard body. He looked at me, god, what intensity. Vampiro was so dark; nothing would ever penetrate the world he lived in. 

He leaned down and kissed me. His were soft against me. He pulled me closer and I, surprised, put my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was getting out of hand. I was only to show him around, not be his mistress.

He touched his tongue against mine. I had kissed many boys in my youth, the skirt chasers, but none would have done what he did. Vampiro was definitely different. He knew what he was doing, being twelve years my junior.

He moved his lips down to my neck, kissing me, seducing me. "Don't worry, it'll pass."

At first I had no idea what he was talking about, but then I felt the sharp, mind-numbing pain in my neck.

He lied. That type of pain does not pass. To this day, whenever it rains, I feel a sharp throb in my neck. It hurt until I blacked out from the pain. He bit me, and I didn't know then, but next night I woke up. My neck was sore and I was exhausted. I looked around the room for anyone. 

I dressed quickly(he had undressed me and raped me I had guessed) and was a bit too calm for what had happened. But then I was the same after I had stabbed Antoine to death. I went quickly to see Lord Raven. He would kill me for waking up so late. I knocked quietly at his door, but there was no answer so I pushed it opened and saw Lord Raven sleeping next to Molly. Smiling, I left and then ran into Vampiro. I blanched and tried to hide.

"Hello, darling."

I nodded slightly.

"See you're feeling better, love. Passed out last night. Too much to drink, love?" A small grin appeared on his too handsome face.

The bastard tried lying to me. He knew what he made me; he just wanted to confuse me. "You bit me. What are you? You're some sort of vampire!"

"Hence the name," he laughed. "Come, love, it'll be much better next time." He quickly made his way towards me before I could protest. How that man could simply seduce me with his eyes and I easily fell into his arms and let him bite me again. Then, darkness.

The next night was the same, but this time I did not run into Ian(he at least whispered his name to before I blacked out this time), but Kane. He was a giant. I thought he might have killed me with one of his hands grasping around my neck, but he was much kinder that I expected. 

"I see Ian has changed you." Kane gestured to my neck.

I said nothing.

"Did you consent?"

"Would you?"

Kane chuckled, a loud, low bellowing laugh. "Has he told you anything of… us?"  
"Considering I fall into darkness each time he bites me, I don't think I've given him the chance."

Another small chuckle. "Then let me tell you, Lady Celeste. Myself, Raven, and Ian were all friends about oh… two hundreds years ago? Yes, that's about correct. Anyway… one day, Raven fell down with an awful affliction of the heart and he was easily about to die when a man came to us and offered us immortality. Not just Raven, but all three of us. At that time, we were still young men, still wanting our youth, not knowing what he was going to do.

"And that was Josef, a vampire from Prussia. He didn't tell us he was a vampire; he knew we would have just laughed. Unfortunately, after such incident, we had been forced to follow him around the world, in hopes of finding a way of not being what we are.

"And until ten years ago, the day we killed Josef, we have not been free. But you, Celeste, are free to rule yourself."

"And Ian just assumed I would like to be a vampire?"

"You murdered, did you not?"  
"Out of self-defense. Antoine was going to shoot me!"

"For what?" He probed.

I laughed quietly. "He found out about my lover… he had walked in on us one night and was determined to kill me and my lover. However, my lover decided to flee and left me to die. I grabbed the closest thing, a letter opener, and stabbed him before he could me. Does that make me a candidate for sucking blood?"

Kane shrugged. "Evidently, Ian thought so."

"Well I don't want to be one!"

"How many times?"

"Twice." I whispered quietly.

"Then resist him once more, and you can keep your life, Celeste."

Resist the irresistible Ian? Such luck I had.

TBC…

A/N: Please leave feedback-- and yes, I will get into more of Molly/Raven and what goes on with my boy Kane. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue and if I don't get three reviews, NO CHAPTER FOR YOU! :P Have a good night and review! - Saph


	2. Hate Hate Hate

That night was… quite interesting. But now, I sit alone in Kane's house in some southern state in the States. Every once and awhile, I suppose I could hear screams if I listened enough. Kaylas'. Kayla… such an interesting woman.

Kayla is the woman who is chained in the basement. Kane's woman, I would suppose. It was almost the passing of the century, into the 1900's. It went off with a bang. I, with Raven and Molly, were celebrating at Kane's row house in London. Of course, our party had gone off without a hitch, until a simple woman knocked at the door.

I answered it, and Kayla rushed forward, attacking Kane. I think if we weren't all so surprised, we would have laughed at the little woman attacking our gentle giant. I thought she was one of Vampiro's gang, but she would have attacked me after *our* incident(which I will get to later.) The rest of the party-goers looked confused, but most were too drunk to even care.

Kane easily overpowered the almost girl-child, and I ended up downstairs with her. Watching her. Great.

"He must die!"

I laughed. "You and everyone else. Good try, though."

"You don't understand! He is the reason for all of this-- the pain! The pain!"

I didn't understand it then, but I do now. And for a hundred years Kayla has been stuck in that basement. I think that, perhaps, there's something more to Kayla and Kane, but I don't dare ask. Kane's bad mood hasn't been lifted since that night.

And now, I don't ever see Raven. I don't know what I would do if I did. Yell at him for forgetting me for the last fifty years? No… I'm just saddened. I've lost a good friend, two actually. Now, I have Kane, and Kayla… I guess.

Oh, yes, Vampiro. That bastard. He changed me. As you can tell. I couldn't stop him. He whispers things, tells me things, sweet things. I fell into his spell. He's a sorcerer in his own way. I think all of them arm. They can get into anyone's mind, if they wish, and I fell oh-so-easy. He changed me that night. 

Pain. That was never-ending pain. I felt like I was going to tear open my belly and rip out my intestines, cut out my stomach; something to stop the pain. It took days, and I laid on the floor, hoping, praying that I would die. It didn't come and Vampiro fed me his blood and I got better and here I am today. I fucking hate him for that, and if I see him again, I'll kill him. He knows this and that's why he leaves me alone.

I cut Vampiro. I made his pretty face so ugly. I cut a large, ugly wound down the side of his face with my nails. I marked him for destroying me. Then he awoke before I could do more, and threw me into the wall, breaking my spine. However, he is my master, in every respect, but I pledge my loyalty to Kane. His wife… what is her name… Katie? I don't remember. I'm his sister, now. That's why I live here. 

I think he's going to kill her, eventually, and I damn well hope so. She's a bitch, and she wonders about the screams in the basement. I say she's hearing things. She's young, cute… maybe twenty-five? Fresh meat. She'll be bone dry in a few months. I can't wait.

***

Celeste Marceau put down her journal and drifted out of the room. She saw Katie cooking dinner for Kane. He would be home soon, twenty minutes at the most, and he would look to Katie for love and affection. Blood too. Celeste would simply sit in the background and grumble. She hated Kane, but not as much as Vampiro, so she could tolerate it for now.

"Hi, Celeste, no work today?"

"Oh, no… I took the day off to see Kane come home."

"I'm making his favorite."

_You are his favorite. _The thought boiled her blood. "He'll be happy." She said nothing more and looked out the window. It was dark, dark enough for her to go hunt. "If he comes home while I'm out, tell him I'll see him in the morning."

"Are you sure? You don't want anything for dinner?"

"No, I'm going on a diet." She smiled towards Katie and walked out the door.

She closed her eyes and transformed her clothes quickly into a short, red dress and high heels. Her keys materialized in her hands and she walked down to her firebird, quickly driving to the nearest bar, to the easiest prey. God, she hated drunks. Reminded her of her dead husband.

By the time she got inside, she was already in a bad mood. She quickly ordered a beer and surveyed the food.

She selected one man, tall, thin, by himself. She drifted over to him, and put her bottle down next to his. "Hi, I'm Celeste."

_Jesus-Christ, she's beautiful. _"Tommy, hi."

She smiled at him. "All alone tonight, huh?" She read each one of his thoughts. She hadn't decided whether to kill him or not. She didn't like to kill while feeding-- it made her go into a frenzy. She didn't think she would. 

"Yeah… trying to get over a girl."

"Aren't we all? Well… not a girl for me, I mean." She laughed.

"Yeah…" He looked over at her. _She looks just like Amber._

His ex-girlfriend. She smiled to him. She started to push his mind into leaving with hers, trying to get him to ask.

"Do you… want to go someplace else?"

"Sure." She left the untouched beer on the counter and forced his mind to make their way out into the alleyway. She forced his mind to blur, to forget and she leaned up against him and her teeth sunk deep into his tender flesh. The blood poured into her mouth. She drank her fill and let his body fall to the ground, asleep.

He would wake in an hour or so, thinking he had drank too much. Totally forgetting the face of Celeste, and would go to find his ex Amber to make up with her. Celeste couldn't stand the thought of heartbreak in a good man's mind.

Celeste felt a dark presence approaching as she went to her car, and felt the cold blow of wind touch her arms and she looked back in time to see Vampiro. "You--" A gag was tied around her mouth and two men grabbed her. 

All she heard was Vampiro's laugh, taunting her.

***

"You don't like me."

"I would like to kill you." Celeste could barely open her eyes. Vampiro was before her, in all of his splendor. His hair was tied back and his eyes stared at her intently. She was tied to a chair, her arms behind her back, tied in steel chains. She wasn't strong enough to break out, and he knew it.

"I won't give you the chance."

"You're not stupid even if you are a bastard."

He laughed. "Oh, you just won't thank me."

Celeste opened her eyes, her eyes catching with his. She quickly transferred the feelings of her pain, her torment as she changed and the ever-lasting loneliness that her life was now. "Was it supposed to be like this? Was I supposed to be miserable every last day of my life?"

Vampiro stepped closer to her, bending down to eye-level. His hand touched her cheek. "You were supposed to be mine, dear Celeste."

"Never." She spat in his face.

His hand pulled back quickly, and a sharp pain enveloped her face and her head cracked back against the chair. "I am your master, Celeste, and don't ever forget it." He left the room.

Celeste almost sighed with relief. She could sit and figure a way out of the pit. And then kill Vampiro, of course.

TBC…

A/N: Maybe I'll have another chapter up on Thursday night before I leave. Review and tell me if you want more :P No more reviews *other than Gwen* then no more story. Saphrin the Blackmailer eh? :P Alright thank you to:  
Gwen: You're crazy and You need to post like 15 chapters to all your unfinished stories :P

SummerWriter84: Thank you very much. : ) Made me very happy to read your review : ) Hope you like this chapter.

Mysticalfem: Thanks for the review! Hope you like the story! : )

-Saph is in love with ABK : )


	3. Afraid of Me

__

Kill him if I could, but he's hiding… he's hiding himself from me. I haven't been here before… I wonder where he took me… that bastard. I'll skin him alive and suck him dry if I get the chance. Maybe burn him first… I'll kill him. I hate him. I hate him.

Celeste's mind was driving her insane. She hadn't had food in what she thought was two days. She needed the blood and she was almost tempted to accept _his_ offers of blood. But she knew full well once she had a taste, it would take years for her to return to normal. Vampiro made her lose her mind and she damn well didn't like it.

Celeste had been slowly pulling the chains apart with what strength she had left. Now she was mustering enough for one last hard push. The thought of being free kept her alive, kept her from simply taking what Vampiro freely offered. She pushed it all together and concentrated. It hurt; the chains had made her bleed and now she only had one chance to live, one chance to flee from him.

It worked. The chains cracked beneath her strength and she fell onto the floor with a loud thud. "Christ…" She stifled a small laugh and crawled over to the corner. It was night… the room was perfectly dark and she felt a small gust of wind. _He_ was coming to offer her again… but this time… she would kill him once and for all.

The door opened and she saw the flash of Vampiro's eyes turn red. She lunged from her corner, tackling him. Her freakishly long nails dug at the soft flesh of his throat. She had to make him bleed, make him die. 

She had lost her chance before she had known it. His arms came to his neck, easily pulling off her hands and he flipped her off, covering her body quickly with his. He shoved her arms into the stone, pinning her. "I told you I wouldn't let you."

Without realizing it, Celeste started to cry. Not normal tears, not just plan sadness. Horrible misery, total despair. Celeste was crying blood(of what she had left.) 

It shocked him. Celeste was harder than steel. "Celeste… don't."

She cried harder. It was nothing-- she was nothing. "It's your fault. You're killing me."

He tried to soothe her, tried to calm her mind. It was such a mess of horror and hate, almost all aimed towards him. He let go of her arms, assured she wasn't even able to lift them. He moved off her and quickly pulled her into his arms. He felt her nails dig into his arms, but ignored her. She wasn't herself right now.

Celeste's head tipped back and she watched the world spin before her eyes. The blood tears had coated her eyes and now she saw through a red haze. She knew she was in his arm's, but she couldn't stop him. She had… given up. Over two hundred years of hatred and now, she couldn't stomach it anymore. Blood tears. She had never experienced that, and she never wanted to again.

She felt her body touch something soft… a bed. She looked up at Vampiro. Concern. If laughing didn't hurt, she would've. "Kill me, Ian, please."

"Never, Celeste, never." He leaned down over her. "Take it."

She didn't have to look up, she simply heard the loud thundering of his veins. When he leaned close enough, Celeste attacked. Her teeth sunk deep and she felt into pure ecstasy. The blood filled her mouth and she couldn't swallow quickly enough. She couldn't stop, she couldn't even think.

"Enough, love." He gently pulled away.

She licked the open wound and fell back against the bed, still exhausted.

"Trying to kill me?" He looked at her. She was already asleep.

***

"I don't know where the hell she is."

"Calm down… This isn't like Celeste."

"Not that you've even seen her in last fifty fucking years."

"Look, calm down already, alright?"

Kane let out a long sigh. "Celeste wouldn't leave for two days to feed. That's not her."

"Maybe she's tired of you." Raven laughed. "Look, I don't know where she is-- she doesn't speak to me. Though something tells me that this reeks of Ian."

Kane sighed again. "I know."

"Look, I'll be there down there soon with Molls and we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Kane hung up the phone. He wanted to kill someone. Katie had already gone to bed and Kane had stayed up stalking around. 

The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"She's with me."

Kane growled. "Leave her alone, Vampiro. You don't own her anymore."

"Quite the contrary, she's mine; she has been mine forever. You can't hide her anymore."

"I'll kill you."

Vampiro laughed, and Kane wasn't sure if he was hearing it in his head, or over the phone. "Get in line." 

The dial tone infuriated Kane. He would ring Vampiro's neck when he caught him, and he would. HE just needed Raven now… 

***

Her dreams were filled with hell and blood. Unusual dreams, not of her regular sleep. Celeste never had dreams and as soon as they were finished, she woke up and looked around. The room had a pale light emitting from the window, and Vampiro lay next to her like the dead. Her strength had regained, but she didn't know if she should kill him. He had saved her, again. She should kill him for that, but she couldn't muster up the strength.

"Don't think about it, Celeste, because I will kill you."

She needed to block her mind next time she thought about killing him.

"There won't be a next time." His eyes opened wide.

Before she could even blink, he was on top of her. 

"I could kill you now, love."

"You could do a lot of things," she whispered quietly. She pushed back the tears. She didn't know why, but each time he was near, she wanted to cry.

"You've missed me… you're not supposed to live without me." He stroked her cheek. "You were made for me."

"I was made for no man."

Vampiro laughed. "Oh but you were. You remember the sweet satisfaction you got after you killed Antoine? I watched you that night from the window. You were beautiful; the rage, the hate. I had never seen such a thing. You never wanted him to touch you, and when he did, you scrubbed your flesh raw afterwards."

"You fucking… psycho." She looked up at him. "You've stalked me."

"You're mine. You like when I touch you, Celeste, even if you won't admit it. I'm the only one who makes you feel the way you do. I can touch you anywhere and you'll fall into complete rapture."

She felt the flush in her face and turned her head from him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Celeste. It's life. You're my life and I won't have you hidden by Kane anymore." 

She felt the rage ripple into his body at the thought of Kane. Once good friends, she tore them apart. She was his soul mate--- and she didn't know why, but Kane hated it. Kane hated Ian. Celeste hated Kane. Celeste hated everyone, so it really wasn't that important.

"But you," he kissed her cheek, "you are my love, and I intend to make sure you realize that."

Celeste started to cry. He wasn't lying. Everything he said was true and she hated him. She hated him for it. She didn't want him, she didn't want this life. Her arm lashed out, catching him in the face, her nails digging a bloody mark into his cheek. With him stunned, she leaped off the bed and out the window. With cat-like agility, she landed on her feet and started to run. Hell if she knew where she was, but she would call to someone. Someone would hear.

She ran through the forests that surrounded Ian's house and she leapt the brick wall easily. She heard his cries, the wolves responses, and his friends. She had a sickly feeling that she couldn't outrun them all. There was large crash to her right side and out flew one of his fiends. She sidestepped them, turned, and smashed the palm of her hand into their nose. Her other hand cut a large wound on his throat, and she took off running without looking back.

"She's running towards the eastern gate!"

She should have ripped out that man's vocal cords. Oh well, she sprinted her way towards the gate and she ran into Vampiro. "FUCK!" She tried to run the other way, but his hand caught her hair and he flung her down onto the ground.

"Don't fucking try me, Celeste. I'll fucking girl you, you little bitch."

She tried to leap to her feet, but his hand caught her throat and lifted her into the air above him. "Please…"

"What? Why should I let you go?"

She raised her knee and kicked him in the face with the flat of her foot, knocking him off balance. She leaped out of his hands and ran, jumped over the gate. "Bye, Vampiro baby." She was free. Free! She took a running leap and she was in the air, soaring as her body changed into an eagle. He couldn't get her now. He probably didn't even know that she could master shape shifting. Free… she didn't care what happened now, all she wanted to do was go home.

After hours of simply soaring, Celeste fell into exhaustion, landing on Kane's lawn. He was sitting outside. Not to say that an eagle falling from the sky scared him, but he was more relieved to see the form change into Celeste.

"Celeste!"

She rolled over on her side. "I don't think I can move an inch."

He quickly moved over to her and picked her up. "What happened?"

"Vampiro." 

"That bastard."

"I told him that, though it only made him angrier."

Kane looked over at her. Her throat had large bruises. There was a long cut on her left arm. "How did… never mind."

Celeste laughed. "I made him angry… to say the least."

When he walked inside, he laid her down on the couch.

"Jesus Christ… Celeste."

Raven… that voice. She knew it by heart and it hurt her. He had hurt her. She looked to her side and saw his form materialized. Molly stood next to him, her eyes lowered to the floor. Well at least she hadn't changed a bit.

"What did he do?" Molly looked over Celeste.

"He… It wasn't his fault." Celeste blurted out.

"What? Those bruises!"

"I forced him… I ran… He's my master, Raven… You don't understand."

Raven was in a rage. "He damn well shouldn't have hurt you like that!"

"Don't talk about him, Raven. He saved me."

"You act like you like him! You hate him because of that reason!"

Celeste felt a fire inside herself and as calmly as she could, she whispered, "Fuck you."

Raven couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"I said FUCK YOU." Celeste leapt to her feet with a newfound power behind her body. The wounds closed and she was filled with power. Not her own. She knew Vampiro was close and he was seeing through her eyes. 

Raven took a step back, almost afraid of her. "Look, just calm down… I didn't…you just… agh, fuck."

Celeste felt a warm, almost… love fill her body and she calmed down. "It's alright."

Kane watched them and he felt a different presence coming in. He knew it was Vampiro. Celeste wouldn't have been able to get up without him helping. The door flew open and Vampiro was waiting. 

Raven and Kane were ready to jump and attack, but Celeste held up her hand. "Don't guys." She walked towards Vampiro and she stood before him, her eyes searching his. He opened his mouth to speak, but Celeste put a finger over his mouth. She had to know. She had to know everything. She searched through him, carefully finding everything. Everything he thought about her.

Then she leaned up and pressed her mouth to his, silently adding into his mind, _I love you, Ian._

Raven and Kane looked at each other, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. Vampiro must die.

TBC…

A/N: MWAHAHAHHAHAHA… I love this story. It's like my baby. SO yeah-- Friday I go on vacation so nothing more until probably the 9th-10th area. Uhhhh thanks to:

Gwen: Thanks even though I know you didn't review, you will :P

Mysticalfem: Thanks! Hope you like this too.

Anyways, so yeah…. Have fun and REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING CHRIST!

-Saph loovveeessss ABK!


	4. I'm the only one

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers and any coincidence to real life, other stories, dreams, etc… is purely coincidence. Do not sue me, because I only own the stupid vampires I made up-- now on to the story…

In her mind, she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The world stopped moving, and only her and Ian were alive. They were in their own world, their… happiness. They could only see each other and no other. Celeste knew that if she left him again, she would surely perish, and he would die without her. They were made for each other since the beginning of time.

And then a large crash to her side woke her up and she turned around quickly to see a seething Kane. Raven screamed, "You-- I can't fucking believe you, Celeste."

"Kane--honey?"

They all heard his wife's sleepy voice. Once she entered the room, Kane quickly ran up to her. "Don't worry… I just… accidently dropping a glass… I'll clean it up. Go back to bed, dear."

Loud screaming, incessant screaming. Shrieking. Howling.

"Kane… what is that?"

"I don't hear anything-- just go back to bed." He ushered her back and started to mutter, "Fucking Kayla," as he came back down. "YOu can't do this to us, Celeste. You don't understand."

"So then make me." She leaned back in his arms. They were so warm, so soothing. His arms came around her stomach and he kissed the back of her head. _Don't worry, love, what they say doesn't matter._

_We'll see. _"Well, Kane, out with it?"

Kane started to pace. "You… Celeste. Dammit… I don't know." He looked over to Raven.

Raven laughed. "You want to know, Celeste? Your boyfriend is the fucking prince of vampire's. You'll be the fucking queen, princess, whatever."

"And that's a problem why?" Celeste didn't understand.

"Everything--- everything is going to come true!" Raven started ranting and raving, running around the room. Molly tried to catch him, calm him. "Everything!"

Loud, annoying shrieks were heard from downstairs. Kane started screaming. "She won't leave me alone." Kane fell to his knees, covering his ears(not that it would help.)

With Raven and Kane screaming, Celeste turned back to Ian. "Is it true?"  
"Somewhat."

"What… are they saying will come true?"

With a large crash of thunder and a white flash, a woman stood in the middle of the room. Draped in a long black dress with shiny black hair that fell below her waist, she was quite a sight. Bright green eyes peered out at the two who had almost instantly stopped screaming. Her flesh was pale, almost translucent. She looked over to Celeste, Ian, then back to Raven and Kane. "Really, I'm surprised at you two." Her accent was almost old world.

"Bella… I'm sorry." Kane bowed before her, Raven next to him doing the same.

She rolled her eyes and quietly murmured, "And where is my sister? Still crazy?"

"I… haven't seen her in a few days."

"Then, Kane, let us go see her, hmm?" Bella's voice was laced with fury and anger, but she wouldn't kill him just yet. She would wait until she saw Kayla's status. She knew from the instant she was born, she was… something else. Kayla had never run with the pack, never done what she was supposed to, after years of human torture, she wouldn't have fared any better under Kane's watch.

Bella lifted her hand towards the door and opened it. She walked down the stairs and heard whimperings, quiet whispering of her name. Everyone followed. Bella was shocked. Kayla looked… better? "Kayla, darling, it's Bella."

"Bella-- I knew you would come for me. I knew that you would, you promised!"

Bella pulled the door off, and walked to her sister. "I keep my promises. Are you… okay?"

"Just let me kill him." She hissed and turned to Kane.

"Not yet, darling, but if we do, you'll get the first shot."

"I deserve it!" She looked over at Ian. "Why is that brat here?"

She shrugged. "That's why I'm here. Those two morons over there caused storms everywhere. I had to come to calm them down before someone else took notice."

Kane and Raven both looked to the ground, ashamed.

Vampiro looked towards Bella, who nodded, then quickly grabbed Celeste's arm, almost dragging her up the stairs. "Now you see why you must come with me."

"No?"

"You'll turn into Kayla." Ian let out a sigh. "Long ago, Kayla was Kane's lover. To make it simple, he had to leave her and for some reason, he won't have her anymore. And now? She's locked in the basement like a stupid beast!"

There was such a rage in his voice that made Celeste take a steap back. "I'm sorry… you were close then?"

"Yes, I was first friends with Bella. Kayla came into the picture once Kane came around, but I love her dearly; she reminds me of a little sister." He paused. "Kayla was such a beautiful, unihibited girl and with her madness now, she is reduced to nothing."

"I'm sorry… I thought something, but I just never knew."

He sighed again. "It's not your fault. I know Bella will fix it and now you're coming with me!"

***

Celest woke up in a bed, lying next to a warm body. She looked over to see Ian, and snuggled closer. 

"Hello, love." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You drove me mad while you slept. You talk in your sleep."

"No I don't!" She turned from him.

He leaned down next to her neck, his warm breath tickling her ears. "Uh huh, you wouldn't stop talking about how you wanted me." He kissed the soft spot below her earlop, and added a light bite. His hands slid around the front of her body, trying to make their way up her shirt.

"Oh god… Ian… you can't!"

"Oh, love, I can and I will." He, frustrated with the confining clothes on her body, tore off her shirt with one hand and ripped her pants off with the other. "By the gods… you're more than I could ever imagine, Celeste. You're a dream." He made his way down to her bellow, hovering right about the elastic of her panties. He leaned his head against her belly. "One day, I'll hear our child's heartbeat." 

Her eyes swelled with tears and she felt like her heart was going to explode. She felt like dying, and if she did, she would die happy with his love. "A baby?" She spoke slowly, dazed. "Our baby?"  
"Soon, love, soon." He looked up to see tears fall down her cheeks. "Why?"

"Happy… I think."

He went up to her and wiped the tears off her face. "Too beautiful. Tommorow, love… you'll-- no, _We'll_, have our baby."

***

"Time to wake, Celeste." Ian's voice caressed her out of a deep, dreamless sleep. She rolled over and kept her eyes clothes, her hands clutching the blanket closed.

Ian scooped her up in his arms. "Then, I suppose, we'll see Dover and Mary like this?"

Her eyes opened wide. "You mean?"

"The King and Queen… my somewhat 'parents.'"

She didn't even tell him to put her down, before her feet were already on the ground running to find something, if she had anything here, to waer. "Leave me be, Ian, I'll be down as soon as a can."

Ian chuckled, watching his beauty run around frantically, and made his way down to the sitting room. "Celeste will be down in a moment. She's had a long week. She…ah… met Bella."

Mary let a little sigh, and pouted. "Such a beautiful girl. None yet?"

Ian shook his head. "She'll find someone. We are hopeful."

Dover looked seriously towards Ian. "She's the one, your destiny; not just the one you want? You've tried to tell us Alanna was, and she went insane."

"I know she is. She'll provide a child soon. It's her-- our dream. She always has been, it's just taken her hundreds of years to realize it." He muttered the last part quietly, annoyed.

Mary smiled happily. "Good."

Celeste appeared the top of the stairs, quickly moving down. She wore a long black skirt and white ruffled blouse(which was much too big since she had stolen it from Ian's bureau.) Her long brown hair was tied up in a bun. "Oh, Dover and mary… I feel so honored to meet you."

Dover flashed a cocky grin. "WE have to meet our future princess."

Ian took her hand. "You see? She's flawless."

Mary nodded. "There is no doubt in my mind. Such beauty, Ian." She looked over lovingly towards Celeste. "And you say Kane and Raven tried to stop you?"  
"Yes… the silly prophecy."

Mary and Dover both laughed. "Well… they meant well."

Ian nodded. "Stupid, but meant well."

Dover looked to Mary, said nothing, and then turned back to Ian. "We approve, and you do what you must for your… dreams. We are old, Ian, and we need more rest. We are to head back. We will be back… sooner or later." Dover let out a small laugh before they both turned into a fine mist and disappeared from their vision.

Ian took Celeste's hand. "You are to meet my two guards, one you almost killed."

She stifled a laugh.

Ian took her two men, standing guard by the front doors. "This is Jeff, and Chris-- the one you tried to kill."

"Tried is the operative word!" Chris grinned and bowed, punching Jeff in the side to do the same.

"No need, Chris, Jeff, I am only Celeste." She smiled to both of them. "Sorry for… earlier. It has been a strange week… It feels like a lifetime."

"Vampiro always makes life interesting." Jeff added quietly and kept his eyes lowered from view.

***

"Jeff… there is something wrong with him, isn't there?"

Ian nodded. "He killed his brother, by accident. Now he does drugs, lots of them. Cocaine mostly. I've tried everything… but I have one last plan."

"Really?" Celeste looked over at Ian lying on the bed. She stood by the window, fascinating by the night sky.

"Yes, I'm going to send him to train with Bella.

TBC….

A/N: Okay definetly need more reviews. Sad Saphi doesn't think anyone likes her story… mutherfuckers. Damn. Oh well… you don't review, I don't write-- fair right? 3 reviews-- all I'm asking. Yeah, so I'm starting another story with vampires-- which I'm going to post tomorrow 8/7/03. It's about Jeff going to train with Bella. Alright…. Thanks to GWEN AND LRW SYSTEM FOR REVIEWS--- I LOVE YOU BOTH!!!! : )

-Saphi M


End file.
